The New Gleek
by perfectgoldstarklaine
Summary: A story of a nerdy Blaine pining over a very well-known Kurt, however Blaine faces some challenges along the way.
1. Can't Help It

**A/N: Hallo people c: I'm new here ;-; i deeply apologize if this thing sucks e.e This is my first chapter & first story so, please treat me well ;-; Anyways, i don't own Glee or any characters in this story. It's different from the actual Glee. Santana , Brittany & Blaine are like best friends in here & blah blah blah. Alright, now enjoy !**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~;-;~~~~~~~~~;-;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Monday, everybody was at lunch in McKinley High, talking with their friends as Blaine Anderson was with Brittany Pierce. However, he was doing his usual routine, Blaine was gazing at his one & only crush, Kurt Hummel.

"It's gotta be illegal to be that beautiful." Blaine said while gazing admirably at Kurt. Brittany glanced at Kurt & looked back at Blaine, then he continued,"Y'know, someday I will marry Kurt Hummel," he paused,"I guarantee you." Brittany looked at him with a stern look & said,"Well, first you gotta talk to him." With that statement said, Blaine looked out at Kurt & sighed feeling hopeless. "Honestly, Brit, I would but...it's hard." Blaine said honestly, she rolled her eyes & replied,"Just because he's popular & you're what you would call a 'nerd'?" Right before Blaine could answer, the bell rang to go to their next class. It was just Blaine's luck, since he had Kurt for his next class, Brittany told him before heading off with one of the cheerios,"Aww lucky you, now's your chance to talk to him, tell me how it goes, bye!" Before Blaine could protest she had already been in an arm lock with Santana Lopez leaving the cafeteria. Alone, Blaine already knew he had to speak to Kurt or else Brittany will be sad meaning having to face Santana. He started the walk to his World History class, still thinking about what Brittany said. Should he listen to Brittany & face his fear or not listen & face a very angry cheerleader? Blaine thoughts made him lose focus of where he was walking & his luck just began, he had bumped into Kurt. "I'm so sor—" Blaine just froze, thinking,"oh my god, I just bumped into Kurt, what do I do?!" Kurt beat him into saying anything else,"It's fine, you weren't looking, you're okay right?" Blaine replied,"Oh! Um, yeah...I'm fine.." Kurt smiled & sighed in relief,"Thank god! I for surely thought you got hurt by my bag then I'd have to beg for forgiveness!" he chuckled & realized,"Hey, aren't you in my World History class?" Blaine, shocked replies,"Huh? Oh, yeah…" "Wanna walk with me to class? I'm Kurt Hummel by the way." Smiling, Blaine replies,"I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

It was after school.

Brittany & Santana were already waiting for Blaine to hear how it went at Breadstix.

Santana & Brittany conversed on what they thought happened. Santana believed he choked up, got scared & was making them wait for nothing. Brittany disagreed & believed they became close right after Blaine spoke to Kurt.

As they finished conversing, Blaine Anderson walked through the door grinning & sat down with them, the same grin on his face.

"What's up with the grin?" said a creeped out Santana.

Brittany could care less about his grin, she only cared about what happened with Kurt.

Blaine read her mind & said, still grinning,"So, you don't wanna hear about what happened?"

Santana had a stern look,"Are you seriously asking me that? Tell me everything." Once she finished the sentence she had a smirk.

Blaine then smiled more,"Gladly to."

He then went on about how he bumped into Kurt, which made Santana laugh. That he actually feels like he has a chance with him, he found out a lot of things about him.

Kurt was a cheerio, he doesn't signify himself as popular, he sings, he's gay, his dad fully accepts Kurt for his sexual orientation & best of all. Kurt Hummel is in Glee club.

Blaine said after a long pause,"Y'know, he invited me to join Glee club."

Brittany smiled & said,"Well, join!"

Santana continued Brittany's sentence,"It's your chance to be closer with him right ?"

Blaine smiled & continued,"I want you two, to join with me."

Brittany & Santana looked at Blaine at said both at the same time,"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course! I don't wanna be in a classroom full of people i don't even know other than Kurt! I want you two to be in there with me. You guys can sing right?"

Santana said,"Of course we can sing but, we're cheerios Blaine, we can't be both in Glee club & be cheerios."

Brittany looked at Blaine with a smile ,"I'll join Glee club."

Santana turned to her shocked,"Brittany, it's impossible."

Blaine found his chance to speak & interrupted,"You didn't listen to what i said did you?"

Both girls looked at each other then back to Blaine.

He continued," Kurt was a cheerio & in Glee! He has been since Glee club started!"

Santana sighed," Blaine, we know you want us, your true friends, to be with you but–" she paused & Brittany continued for her,"We don't know if Sue will find that ok."

Blaine got up smiling weakly at them,"Think about it ok?"

Blaine walked out of Breadstix leaving the couple alone.

~('.'~) — (~'.')~

Blaine was about to go to his 2nd period & looked at the Glee club room. They looked so happy in there, especially Kurt.

Blaine stopped his thoughts & did the unthinkable, he walked into the club room.

Santana just barely caught him walking in the room, grabbed Brittany & followed Blaine.

Mr. Shuester was telling the club members about what was going to be happening at Sectionals then stopped & looked at Blaine.

Everyone turned to look at Blaine, then Kurt's face lit up.

Mr. Shue then asked,"How may I help you?"

Blaine was about to say something & the door opened again.

It was Santana.

She said while still holding Brittany's arm,"WE would like to join Glee Club."

**A/N:** **Well, there you have it. Short chapter right ? Yeah, i know ;-; Review & i'll see if i'll continue it or leave it like that. Myeh, nothing else to say. Thanks for reading ! Keep Calm & Klaine On! (:**


	2. Glee Club

**A/N; Hello again ~  
just forgot how to use this since i'm a new user ;-; excuse my face if there's mistakes ._.  
workin' on making the chapters longer buuuut it may take time ._.  
Anyways, Chapter 3 is in the making, it will be posted either today or tomorrow.  
Enjoy, i own nothing.**

~ Chapter 2 ~

Blaine was facing both of his best friends while the whole club was in awe.  
Noah Puckerman sighed while looking at Santana & said,"Can you guys even sing, I mean like dance too." Santana smiled,"If we couldn't sing, would we be here?"

Finn Hudson then followed,"Well, a lot of people can come in here or be simply invited to join Glee Club when they got no talent."

Quinn Fabray, a cheerio herself, rolled her eyes,"Can you guys stop judging them? It's annoying."

Mercedes Jones joins in & says what the 3 best friends were waiting to hear,"Well, I hope you three do well in your audition to get into Glee Club, I'd really like new members, & i think we need them." then finally, Rachel Berry, stuck her blabber mouth into this,"Excuse me , um can we see if these kids can even sing? We're wasting valuable time." Santana twitched & whispered to Blaine & Brittany,"Are you SURE you wanna be in here?"

They looked at each other & nodded.

Finally, the moment has finally came.

Where they audition, but alone.

They were moved to the Auditorium, the Glee members sat scattered all over the seats while & Artie were sitting next to each other for evaluations.

Santana walks up first,"I'll be singing Valerie by Amy Winehouse"

As she was singing the song she was making swift movements taking Pucks words smoothly.

Blaine was back stage with Brittany, they were consulting the songs they will be singing. "I'm nervous, are you nervous, what if i get shot down? what if you two pass but i don't? Brittany, is it hot in here? It feel so hot—"

Brittany then started giggling,"Blaine! Calm down, if we make it & you don't, we'll obviously get out because we came here for YOU, not for us." They both then smiled & as they did they heard clapping.

After hearing what the comments of Artie & were, Santana walked back to her girlfriend & Blaine.

Smiling, Santana said,"They're SO easy to impress, so don't worry Blaine." "Brittany, I believe you're next." said Blaine.

"Wanna calm down?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, get better. Wish me luck!"

"You'll do fine!"

As Brittany walks out she's smiling feeling helpful.

They then hear her announce,"Hi, I'm going to sing Tik Tok by Ke$ha."

Blaine & Santana both laughed at her choice of song.

"Of course she'd do that song, haha."

said Santana.

After the comment was said, they both then stood quiet.

"You must really like Kurt."

Blaine looked away for a moment & looked back with a smile,"Yeah. I do."

He paused, then continued,"I left all my friends back at Dalton when I saw him at Lima Bean, I thought he was gorgeous, he just looked so lonely."

"That's when you fell in love?"

"No…I fell in love when i saw him still sitting alone & once his friends came along, he smiled as if that day was his last."

"So, that's why...I'm going to sing 'Teenage Dream' for remembrance of the Warblers & all the hope they've given me to strike love into Kurt, simply because he is my teenage dream."

As he finished the sentence Santana couldn't help but smile, look at Blaine & admit,"Honestly, I'm glad we're best friends."

Blaine smiled & heard clapping, few words said & footsteps towards them.

Brittany smiled joyfully.

Blaine looked at the stage as his heart raced, the feeling of rejection running through his veins.

Brittany & Santana both placed their hands on his back while smiling,"You can do it Blaine, give it your all." said Santana.

Blaine let out a big sigh, & walked to the middle of the stage.

The lights were practically blinding him.

As his eyes got used to the lighting, he sighed again & said,"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson & um, well i'm going to be singing Teenage Dream."

~('.'~) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (~'.')~

It was time.

Blaine, Santana, & Brittany's moment was here.

To see if their talent was 'good enough' for Glee club.

looked at Santana,"Well, Santana, I loved how you sang 'Valerie' with swift movements, it truly made me believe that you're meant for Glee club."

Santana smiled & nodded.

Now, Artie chose to speak,"Brittany, I honestly believe that song fits your dance moves, it was perfection in every way, i'd love to see you sing again, Glee club would be lucky to have you."

Now, Blaine's turn.

However, & Artie both will be telling him their evaluations.

First was ,"Blaine, when you sang that song, it felt like it was your true feelings for someone, I loved it, your voice fit perfectly with it."

Now Artie,"Blaine Anderson, just the way your name rolls off my tongue is perfect, your voice, your movements with the song & especially how your voice was captivating the song, was amazing."

They both looked at each other & smiled.

's grin never wiped off his face as he said,"Santana, Brittany, Blaine...Welcome to Glee club."

As the trio hears those words they smile, Santana & Brittany say,"Congrats Blaine."

Santana walks over to hug Blaine, then Brittany does the same.

In a group hug, Blaine kisses the top of both the girls heads.

They look up at him smiling,"What was that for?" said Brittany.

"We're not complaining but, that's pretty rare." said Santana.

Blaine smiled,"Thank you."

"For what?" both the girls said in sync.

"For joining with me, mostly for being the most best friends in the world."

They go back into being in the group hug, smiling.

Rachel ruins the cherishing moment they have & says,"Blaine? May I have a word with you please?"

"Oh, um sure."

He breaks apart the group hug sadly, yet awkwardly & walks with Rachel out of the Auditorium.

Santana twitches.

She then says to Brittany,"She's annoying."

Brittany, sad, says,"We never had a moment like that with Blaine...& she ruined it."

This makes Santana furious, she grabs Brittany's arm & says while walking,"Let's teach her a lesson Britt."

As Santana is looking for her she hears a very familiar irritating voice, Rachel.

She took Blaine into the club room.

Santana's about to enter the room & Brittany yanks Santana's arm & says,"Hold on, she's talking to Blaine...let's listen to their conversation?"

Santana smiles, places a kiss on Brittany's lips & says,"This is why you're my girlfriend."

They then try to listen to the conversation of Blaine & Rachel.

"I'm glad you decided to join Glee club Blaine."

"Oh, yeah...I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just ... weird."

"Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

"Hu—"

Santana anxious, she lifts her head to see what they're doing.

Rachel's lips are smacked against Blaine's.

Before Santana can get up & burst through the door to destroy the little pest, Kurt comes along,"What are you two doing?"

"Kurt!"

"Yes, Santana?"

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm coming to get my bag."

"You shouldn't."

"Don't be silly."

"No! Kurt don't op—"

Kurt opens the door seeing Rachel attacking Blaine's face.

She stopped kissing him.

Rachel looked over at Kurt's horrified face.

Blaine glanced down at her with a shocked expression.

Then he notices Kurt.

Shit.

Kurt then says,"I'm sorry for interrupting."

He grabs his bag & races outside of the room.

Blaine pushes Rachel, not caring one bit if he hurt her,"Kurt! Stop!"

Blaine then quickly says,"Get my stuff please Santana?"

"Kurt!"

Santana looks at Blaine chasing Kurt, then Brittany & finally Rachel.

She walks up to her & clenches her up by the shirt,"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stop trying to act dumb little priss bitch."

"I was just kissing a guy who obviously showed interest in me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Santana pushes Rachel out of her grip.

"He kept eyeing me throughout his whole audition."

Santana looked disgusted at her.

Brittany then spoke up,"That's what you believe, right?"

"Yes."

Santana then laughed,"Wow, you're really stupid."

"What?"

"Blaine doesn't like you, he doesn't even know you."

"He does t—"

"Shut up."

Rachel stood quiet.

"He loves Kurt."

She looks up.

"What?"

Santana rolls her eyes & says,"Blaine Anderson loves Kurt Hummel."

Brittany says,"He doesn't like girls, he's a unicorn."

"Excuse me?"

"He's gay." the couple says in sync.

Santana looks at her with an annoyed look,"So stay the hell away from him."

She grabs her girlfriends hand & leaves the club room.

In complete absence, Rachel stands there more confused than she ever will be.

~('.'~) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (~'.')~

Kurt is running through the hallway, bumping into an amount of people, knowing that Blaine is chasing after him.

As Kurt runs to the front of the school, Blaine grabs Kurt's arm.

"Kurt...Why?"

Kurt sniffled.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you run away?"

Kurt looked away from Blaine.

"Kurt, look at me."

He glances at Blaine.

"Are you mad that Rachel kissed me?"

"No!"

"Haha, sounds like it...she kissed me, I had nothing to do with it."

Kurt just nodded.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Blaine laughed,"Kurt, I'm not in love with Rachel...I'm in love with you."

Kurt looks at Blaine straight in the eye.

"What?"

**A/N; There you have it~  
Kind of cliff-hung it sooo yeah . i believe that i could've done a better job with this chapter ._.  
Maybe the confession was too early ? you tell me guise ;-;  
anyways, review & i'll make more chapters.  
Keep Calm & Klaine On .**


	3. Surprising News

"What?"  
Kurt was in shock, Blaine Warbler Anderson is in love with him?  
Impossible, they've only met yesterday...right?  
Blaine looks at Kurt with a sincere look,"Kurt, I've loved you for quite awhile."  
"How long?"  
"Since I was at Dalton, with the Warblers."  
"When?"  
"When what?"  
"When did you see me or even hear of me, i'm not quite popular like I've said before."  
Blaine chuckled,"You were sitting alone at Lima Bean."  
Kurt just looked at him & nodded.  
"I just thought,'wow that guy is beautiful. ' & yet..."  
He paused.  
"You were sitting alone, at the same time thinking you were beautiful, I thought you looked like the loneliest guy ever, just playing with his coffee."  
"Lonely?"  
Blaine chuckled, nodded & continued,"Wait Kurt, you looked lonely, I was even going to go to your table to make sure you weren't lonely, but then, your friends came & your face lit up with the biggest smile I've ever seen. I never knew I'd transfer schools, leave my friends behind to go to a school where i knew no one, just for a guy. Yet, I did, do I regret it? Never will that day come when I do."  
Kurt's hand was covering his mouth, his face getting a little red.  
"I honestly thought that your smile was beautiful, it made me smile."  
Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand after a long pause.  
"Blaine, can I think about this? Don't worry it's not a no...more like, a maybe."  
They both smiled.  
"Of course Kurt."  
"See you tomorrow?"  
Kurt released his hand slowly & cautiously.  
"Yeah, bye Kurt."  
"Bye Blaine."  
They walked their separate ways with the same grin on their face.

Couple days later.  
"Brittany!" Santana yelled.  
"Huh?"  
"What's wrong? You haven't touched your coffee at all."  
"Oh, I'm just wondering what happened between Blaine & Kurt, aren't you?"  
"Of course but even Blaine needs his boundaries."  
"No I don't."  
Both the girls turned to see their best friend.  
"Blaine!" Brittany said loudly as she got up to hug him.  
Santana smiled, got up & hugged him after Brittany.  
"We missed you."  
Blaine smiled, "I did too, wait here, ok?"  
They looked at each other & nodded.  
Seated, Brittany was smiling.  
"What're you so happy about Britt?"  
"Do you think he's gonna introduce Kurt as his boyfriend to us right now?"  
"Well—"  
"Hey girls."  
They turned.  
"Kurt?" Santana said confused.  
"In the flesh." Kurt smiled.  
"What're you doing here?"  
"Just dropped by to get myself coffee, and you?"  
Brittany replied,"Oh, we were just here as a couple. We kinda needed a date."  
"Oh! Before I go, sorry about that big fiasco of me running away."  
"It's fine, as long as Blaine ran after you to save the day." said Santana.  
Kurt chuckled,"Yeah, well, carry on ladies!"  
"Thanks."  
Kurt left with Mercedes, Puck, Finn & Quinn.  
After 4 - 5 minutes, Blaine returned,"Hello my beautiful ladies."  
Santana turned to him,"Blaine, the love of your life just came by." She smirked.  
He plopped down into his seat,"Really? What's Kurt doing here on a school day?"  
Brittany spoke up,"It kinda felt like he was looking for you, lover boy."  
He choked on his coffee ,"He what?"  
Santana grinned & repeated Brittany's sentence,"He was looking for you."  
"Oh please ladies, I only saw him today."  
"In World History." Santana said with a smile.  
"How long has it been since you've told him?"  
"Last week on Tuesday."  
"Oh my god! Blaine, it's Thursday."  
"Yeah, I know my days of the week & how to follow them, so?"  
"You don't think he's avoiding you?"  
Blaine put his coffee down & thought,"Is he? I don't know...he needs his space, right?"  
He looked hurt, like a kicked puppy.  
She sighed & grabbed his hand as Brittany grabbed the other.  
"Blaine, I was just thinking of reasons, that may not even be it. I'm sorry."  
He shook his head,"No, maybe he is avoiding me."  
Brittany got up & stormed off.  
"Britt? Britt! Dammit, why'd she leave?"  
Blaine looked over some tables & saw Brittany.  
"Don't worry, she's over there by Kurt's...table.. Why is she by Kurt's table?"  
His question was answered, Brittany is bringing Kurt over to the table.  
"Shit, Santana...I'm not prepared for getting rejected, i'm scared! What if he never wants to be friends again & i failed? What'll happen then? Nononono, here he comes!"  
Santana bursted out laughing at her best friend being an absolute nervous wreck.  
"Hey Santana! Hi Blaine!"  
Kurt said brightly.  
"Hey Kurt." Santana says.  
Santana notices that Blaine is just frozen, she then whispers to him,"Say hello or i'll get all that gel outta your hair right here, right now."  
He looked at her with a horrified face, whispering in reply,"WHAT?! You wouldn't dare!"  
"I so would, I'm Santana of course."  
she finished the sentence with a smirk.  
"Hi Kurt! You look amazing today!"  
Kurt laughs,"Hello again Blaine, thank you, as do you."  
Kurt looks at both Santana & Brittany.  
"Um, well..mind if i take Blaine? Just for a second, I bet he'll let you in the scoop later on right?"  
Brittany nodded,"Of course, he always does."  
He chuckled, "Alrighty then, c'mon Blaine."  
"Oh, yeah sure!"  
They both get up & walk over to a different table.  
Santana, keeping herself from laughing, waves bye at them.  
"They're so cute!" Kurt says as they're walking to another table.  
"Well, they're my girls!" Blaine replies with a smile.  
They sit on the opposite side from each other.  
"Anyways, what did you need me for?"  
"Hm? Oh, right. I needed to talk about what you told me about a week & 2 days ago, counting today."  
"Right…"  
Kurt chuckled,"Don't worry Blaine, it's not a 'no'."  
"Is it still a maybe?"  
"Pfft, not exactly."  
"Wait, do you mean...what i think you mean?"  
Kurt smiles brightly,"Yes, Blaine Warbler Anderson."  
Blaine's shocked expression quickly turned to a huge grin.  
He had his eyes filled with tears & shifted his hand across the table, waiting for Kurt's hand to fall directly in place. Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment, then slowly put his hand where it was meant to be all along. They were just looking at each other with a smile and blushed cheeks.  
Meanwhile, Brittany was smiling while looking at them, she then turns to look at Santana.  
"Don't you remember when we were like that? So new to love."  
"I don't think I'll ever forget that, the most special day of my life."  
Brittany smiles sincerely,"I love you Santana."  
"I love you too Britt."

"So, dad?"  
Kurt was at home after a long day of Glee practice & he chose that now, would be the perfect moment.  
"Yeah Kurt?"  
Burt looked away from the TV screen to hear his son.  
"Well, guess what?"  
"What? I don't like guessing."  
Kurt fidgeted a little, "Um, how can I say this? Ah, screw it I'll just spill it. Dad."  
"Once again, Yeah Kurt?"  
Kurt closed his eyes & let out a big sigh.  
"I have a boyfriend."  
Burt looked at him straight-faced, "Alright, when will I meet him?"  
Kurt opened an eye, then both & eased up,"Wait, that's it?"  
Burt smiled,"Son, look, I told you before didn't I? I wasn't fond of the idea but I'm supporting you. You're still my son that I love. Now, when will I meet the guy?"  
Kurt smiled, a little teary-eyed & said,"I'll see when he can come over."  
"Good, now, I'm going to continue with the game alright?"  
"Alright, i love you dad."  
Burt smiled,"I love you too son."  
Burt's eyes once again traced the screen with the same smile, on his face.

"That is disgusting Blaine."  
"Dad, can't you at least support me with THIS?"  
Blaine was doing the same thing Kurt had done, he was telling his parents about this relationship. As always, his father & mother weren't supportive of him. Blaine even thought of wanting his parents to act like Kurt's father, maturely & supportive.  
"Blaine Devon Anderson, you know how I feel about the gays."  
Blaine laughed,"How you feel about me."  
"I didn't say that Blaine, we're trying to help you but you don't understand."  
"No dad, you don't understand. I just want you two to support me, every kid wants that. Even the ones that don't have parents, wanting someone to support them, but no, I'm an abomination to you both."  
His father looked serious, yet had a little sorrow left in him.  
"Blaine, I never—"  
"Don't you dare say that."  
Blaine's eyes were filled with tears.  
His mother just stood quiet, not even helping Blaine.  
His father looked away from Blaine & just put his arm around Blaine's mother.  
"I've had enough of this."  
Blaine ran upstairs to his room & slammed his door.  
He sat on his bed,"Haha, we both had our eyes filled with tears Kurt, just different reasons."


	4. Lies and Truths

**A/N: Dear sweet baby jesus, I apologize oh soooooo much for not updating, this story starts getting...different here on out. i'm updating like crazy since some stories I love haven't been updated, I figured I needed to update this. 3 new chapters so yaaaaaay, also some new stories in the making (: So, if you want, please read them. I hope you like what I wrote & little spoiler? Kurt speaks to Blaine's father, William Anderson. Enjoy~**

Blaine had gotten his tray of food & sat at the usual table. A few minutes later, Santana & Brittany sat down,"How's it going lover boy?" Santana said with her usual smirk on her face. He sighed,"I've been better." "Your parents again?" He nodded, she rolled her eyes,"Pretty much, you know them so well San." he joked.

She slammed her fist against the table, making some people look at her, then averting their eyes back to their business,"That shit pisses me off, what'd they say this time? We're disgusting? Wait, that's everyday right? Ugh, you know what? One day Blaine." Blaine sat quietly for a while before saying in a low tone,"One day what?" "One day I'll show those things you call parents that you actually mean something because you do. Don't you _dare_ say you don't." The ex-Warbler smiled sadly,"You won't ever change their minds San, believe me. I've tried countless times." she laughed lowly,"Fine, then I'm going to be the first to do so, right?" "But San-"

"Um." Brittany said, breaking Blaine & Santana's A & B conversation.

They both looked at her saying in unison,"Yeah Britt?" "Blaine, I've never heard your mom say anything." After that comment being held in the air along with the silence of realization,"How the fuck did I not realize that before? Blaine, you never said anything about her saying... really anything, at all. It's always your annoying ass father saying the dumb shit." she then turned to Brittany,"You're a genius Britt." She turns back to Blaine with a small smile then her eyes widen with panic,"Ah, enough of this conversation, three-way call tonight." Blaine, looking confused,"Huh? Okaaay but, why?" He looked left & right to see why she ended the conversation so soon then his answer was given as soon as he turned to look back,"Kurt!" Blaine smiled brightly seeing his boyfriend walk over to the table the 3 best friends were sitting at,"Hey Blaine, hello girls." Kurt said brightly then plopping down, next to Blaine. "So," he started,"I believe he's already told you? About what happened when I took him away?" Santana smirked,"Y'know, he hasn't actually. So Blaine? Tell us everything."

He smiled taking Kurt's hand in his,"I'd love to."

* * *

"Oh my gaga!" Kurt said loudly.  
Blaine chuckled saying playfully,"Oh, stop it Kurt."  
The two boys were sitting on the hood of Kurt's Navigator talking about their past stupidities with their hands entwined, not having a care in the world if some homophobic (more preferably asshole) was around. "Oh hey!" Kurt said playfully hitting Blaine on the shoulder."What?" the dapper smiled. "How'd it go? Y'know, telling your parents about..." Kurt looked down at their intertwined hands smiling then looked back at Blaine, who looked confused, the ex-Warbler then laughed,"About what?" Kurt let out a gasp acting offended then playfully hit Blaine's arm again,"Us, silly!" After that was said, Blaine's smile disappeared. Should he tell Kurt? It's only fair right? I mean, they're dating so obviously he should, but then he'll start to worry about him...no, he shouldn't tell Kurt. Did he trust Kurt? Yeah, of course he trusted Kurt, why wouldn't he? They care for each other...so, he'd understand, right? "Blaine? You don't have to-" "It went fine Kurt, now, enough about me. How did your dad take it?" Kurt grinned & told him everything his father said & how he took it. Blaine listened closely & was surprised but yet not so much,"Wow, you're pretty friggin' lucky to have a dad like that Kurt." Kurt chuckled,"That's my dad for you! Oh geesh, I forgot the most important part. He wants to meet you so, whenever you're ready & free I'd love to know, I bet he'd love to know as well." Blaine's smile grew,"Oh gosh, I-I dunno when I'll be ready, most likely when this relationship is way more established & when we're more...comfortable around one another." He leaned closer to Kurt, taking notice that their lips were just inches apart that they're practically brushing against the others. As if Kurt could hear Blaine's thoughts he leans in to kiss being interrupted by a ringtone Blaine winces at.

"Is that your phone?" Kurt asks, only receiving a nod in acknowledgement as Blaine gets off the car to answer his phone.  
"Sorry, I have to take this over here."  
Kurt nodded then he proceeds to lift his knees to his chest & takes out his phone to see he has a couple of text messages from Finn, Mercedes, & his father. He reads them, writing back where he was & whom he was with to Burt. He then hears Blaine yelling & turns to see that not only did he walk far away from the car, but to see tears streaming down Blaine's cheeks which hurts his heart,'Who the _hell _is making Blaine cry _that_ badly?!' he thinks to himself then decides to do what Blaine probably won't like.

Kurt gets off the Navigator, walking furiously to Blaine.  
"Can't you just-" Blaine couldn't finish his sentence since his phone was snatched away from his boyfriend, wait, no...shit.  
Before Blaine can tell Kurt anything, he already spoke up.  
"Hello? Yes, this is Kurt Hummel speaking."  
"Who the hell-"  
"I'm Blaine's boyfriend & quite frankly I don't think you're speaking kindly to him, since he's practically bawling. Now, who the _fuck_ do you think you are."  
"I believe, I'm his father."

"Father? Really? You have the balls to call yourself his father when your son is crying his eyes out over here? To me, quite frankly, you're pretty fucking pathetic. I don't even know your name & honestly, you disgust me." Blaine's father stayed quiet for a moment then spoke up once more,"Now, I don't know you either but to say _I _disgust _you _is quite amusing." "Excuse me?" "_I _should be the one saying you disgust me, because you do, you disgust me. Want to know why Mr. Hummel? You're gay, that's why. I'm not the type of man to set off bad first impressions, but with you? Haha, who do I have to impress? A mere _fag_? Never in your dreams will I, William Anderson, try to impress a fucking fag. Now, pass the phone back to my son."  
Kurt stood quiet then looked at Blaine who looked like he was seeing someone being murdered,"No." Kurt hears William's teeth grit & he bets he could hear his eyes rolling,"I didn't ask you-"  
"Well, neither did I, William."  
"Don't say my name-"  
"I can do what I damn well please, just remember this, _William_. I, Kurt Hummel, am your _gay_ son's_ gay boyfriend_ no matter how much you disapprove of it. Your son is the most perfect boy I've seen in my whole entire life, not because you & your wife created him, but because he chooses to dress the way he does & be whom he is yet he's still fucking scared of the homophobic assholes like you because of what you told him. I don't know what you told him but all I have to say is this, thank you." William stayed quiet for a while then sighed,"Why are you persistent? By now, Blaine would've been given up."

Kurt laughed,"I'm not your child William, I'm a boy who grew up half of his life without his mother. Who constantly got bullied because I chose to do what everyone else did. Love. Apparently it wasn't the "right" way of loving. To me it is, no matter what I'll continue to believe what I want to because that's how I was made. I'm still a human being. I don't care what you think, now if you don't mind...Blaine is staying over my house today so you can think about his feelings like how a true father should. Goodbye William."

Kurt hung up the phone & sighed heavily, he stared at the phone then handed it to Blaine.  
"I'm sor-"  
He couldn't finish his proper apology because of the magical thing happening, Blaine kissed him.  
Kurt sighed into the sudden kiss, Blaine's lips were absolutely soft & made Kurt feel like he was on Cloud 9.  
Kurt's hand moved up to cup Blaine's cheek, their lips shifting their places. A deep sigh being released from them both as their lips parted.  
Blaine smiled,"Thank you Kurt, I was scared that my dad would...well, offend you then have you...break up with me." Kurt looked at him with a stern look & scoffed,"Silly, no one can bring us apart. If nobody likes us being together then screw them. Now, let's have you meet my dad." Blaine nodded slowly,"Never thought I'd get to meet your dad & sleepover in the same day."  
Kurt chuckled,"Come on."

He held out his hand & Blaine smiled then took it in his own,"Hopefully he likes me."

* * *

The car ride to Kurt's home was silent & comfortable, the hazel-eyed boy was obviously nervous. Who wouldn't be? Meeting their boyfriend's father for the first time, especially if it's _Kurt Hummel's_ father. Blaine kept fiddling with his seat-belt then his hands, stopping when the Cheerio grasped his hand & smiled,"It's okay Blaine, my dad isn't mean, unless you give him a reason to be." Blaine chuckled,"I'm sorry, it's just... so many things have been happening, you spoke to my dad, you pretty much made him sound like an idiot, we kissed-" Kurt smiled more, blushing slightly,"- & I'm going to meet your dad then there's a 99% chance that I'm staying over your house." "100%" Blaine chuckled, tightening his grip on the glasz-eyed boy,"Can I be honest?" Kurt winced then looked at Blaine for a moment before looking back at the road,"Of course."  
"I think that's adorable, I think _you're _adorable."  
Kurt smiled brightly,"That's unfair."  
Blaine looked questioningly at him, Kurt chuckled lightly at the adorable looks Blaine could put,"It's unfair, you saying that I'm adorable, when you have that look on your face."  
The couple looked at one another affectionately, before Kurt broke their intimate eye-contact to look back at the road. Blaine looked out the window, releasing Kurt's hand to fiddle with his phone.  
After a few minutes in a comfortable silence, the car starts slowing down, and before Blaine's know it, they're here.  
Blaine's eyes widen a bit, obviously scared. He then hears Kurt unbuckling his seat-belt,"Blaine, c'mon, it's okay he's not a mass murderer. Well, from what I know."  
The shorter boy looks up at the porcelain skin-like boy with his eyes widened in horror,"Kidding silly." Blaine deflates as he shuts his eyes & sighs of relief,"I'm sorry, it's just...the stuff I get at home with my dad? He practically-" Blaine stops himself, he's definitely not going to tell Kurt _anything _about his family _this _early in the relationship. Sure, he was meeting Mr. Hummel already, but that's only because Kurt was trying to let William cool off so he won't do anything to him, he was thankful about that, really. Knowing he left Kurt hanging he spoke up again,"Sorry, I just-"  
"No, it's fine. I understand, let's just go inside. Don't worry, though, I told my dad that you were coming over."  
"When...?"  
"I texted him beforehand, my dad would have my head if I brought you over without warning him. Also, don't- um, don't be intimidated by my brother. He's just dumb sometimes. My step-mom is nice too so, that's a plus for you."  
Blaine smiled at Kurt rambling, he unbuckled his seat-belt catching Kurt off-guard by gently grasping his hand,"Let's go so I can meet your family."  
Kurt smiled, nodding, pulling his hand out of his boyfriend's hold to get out of the car, hurriedly.  
Blaine got out as quickly as Kurt, in the blink of eye (to Blaine) they were in front of the front door to the house, hand in hand.  
Kurt opened the door, the sweet aroma of the home practically welcomed Blaine's presence.  
The shorter boy sighed in relief when he saw no one to interrogate him,"Kurt?" they heard a faint voice in another room.  
Blaine tensed,"Yeah, it's me Carole."  
Kurt led Blaine into kitchen to meet presumably Kurt's step-mother,"You came just in time Kurt, I need help with the dinn- Oh."  
Oh indeed, the scene she got when she turned around was rather an adorable one.  
A shorter boy holding her step-son's hand like a lost child looking for his parents. His hazel-eyes widened as soon as she turned around, she smiled fondly at them,"Kurt? Who would this be?" she asked sheepishly, knowing absolutely who he was.  
Kurt looked at her, smiling back just as fondly,"Blaine, this is Carole, my step-mom. Carole, this is Blaine, my boyfriend."  
Carole obviously looked amused when Kurt turned a shade of pink when he said 'boyfriend',"Hello, Blaine. It's nice to meet you."  
Blaine smiled, relief flooding through his body, he extended his hand, when she grasped it he finally spoke,"Carole, it's a pleasure to meet you too."  
"Pleasure to meet who? Huh? Who's that?"  
Blaine turned around as soon as their handshake was over, his eyes widening in horror. Can anybody be this tall? Apparently, this guy was living proof.  
"Finn, you big baboon, be nice."  
The tall male, Finn, made a face practically saying 'What-did-I-do'  
Blaine chuckled, extending his hand,"I'm Blaine."  
Finn looked at his hand, grasped it, shook it & grinned,"Oh! You're Kurt's boyfriend! I'm Finn."  
The shorter male smiled kindly, nodding, releasing Finn's hand from his grasp as he did so.  
Kurt smiled at the scene, his step-brother getting along with his boyfriend, he turned to Carole,"Where's Dad?"  
Grinning, she replied,"He's watching the game."  
Kurt made an exasperated look,"Is there games every hour of the day? Don't those men get tired or something, geez." The glasz-eyed boy tugged his boyfriend, whispering to him,"You ready to meet the man of the hour?"  
He nodded slightly, being led into what seemed to be the living room to where Mr. Hummel was.  
"Hey Dad."  
"Hey bud, when did you get home?"  
"Couple minutes ago, anyways, Dad."  
He looked over to his son, only to find another boy. With his son. Holding his hand. Well then.  
"This is-"  
"Blaine, I'm Blaine Anderson, your son's boyfriend."  
Kurt turned to the shorter male, shocked at his boldness. He was so terrified a couple of minutes ago & here he was, announcing proudly that they're dating, to Burt.  
Burt made a noise of acknowledgement,"Sit."  
His son was gently pushing Blaine towards the couch, sitting close to him, looking at the floor.  
"So, Blaine, y'know the whole father speech I have to give to you, right?"  
The brunette nodded,"Yes, Mr. Hummel."  
"Well, here it is kid. You hurt my son, I'll find you and break every bone in your legs so you won't be able to every walk again. He's very important to me, alright?"  
"As he is important to me, sir."  
"Enough with the sir crap, makes me feel old. It's Burt, got it?"  
"Yes sir, I mean- Mr. Hummel, no. Burt. Burt, I'm sorry. That won't happen again."  
Burt laughed, keeping the smile on his face,"It's alright, Blaine. Now, Kurt go help Carole in the kitchen."  
Before Kurt made any sound of protest, his father spoke up again,"Every dad has to bond with their kid's boyfriend, son. Now, go. Blaine? You like football?"

* * *

A game and family dinner later, Blaine found himself with a blanket and pillow staring down at the couch.  
"The couch is pretty comfortable, I mean even I would sleep on it if I didn't have a bed of my own. By the way, if the pillow feels a little weird, that's 'cuz I drool so, sorry."  
Blaine started to put the stuff down on the couch,"It's fine, but thanks Finn."  
"Anytime dude."  
With that, Finn had left. Blaine stood there until he heard the door shut, now everyone was officially in their rooms. He glanced at his phone before checking to see if he had any missed calls or text messages, in which he did.  
**_  
Mom;  
_****_B? You__ okay?_**_  
_  
**_Mom;  
_**_**B, What did your idiotic father do this time?**_

**_Mom;  
_****_Blaine, please answer me. I'm sorry for not being the best mother, but I promise I will help you. Please._**

**_Mom;  
_****_Be safe, I love you. x_**

**__**Blaine hadn't realized he started crying until he read the apology, only crying even harder once reading that his mom told him she loved him.

**_Blainey;  
I'm alright mom, I'm at Kurt's_****_ house._**

The reply was instantaneous.

**_Mom;  
_****_Thank god, I thought you went somewhere completely unsafe._**

_**Blainey;  
**_**_Does this mean you're okay with Kurt? Okay with me being gay?_**

**_Mom;_**  
**_Blainey, sweetheart. I was never ashamed of your sexuality. All that nonsense was your father, I would never be ashamed of such a talented son like you. I'm happy that you're with Kurt, I'm sorry for not showing it._**

**_Blainey;_**  
**_Mommy...You're making me cry. It's okay, I have to go. I have school tomorrow, I'll see you after school?_**

**_Mommy;_**  
**_Of course, sweet heart. I love you, good night._**

**_Blainey;_**  
_**I love you too mommy, good night.**_

Blaine locked his phone, laid down, smiling to himself.

He was really looking forward to tomorrow.

**BOOM. I'm sorry, I just see Blaine as my child in some way. He's so adorable, anyone catch how he changed her contact name? SORRY ABOUT THE KISS BY THE WAY. I've never been kissed so bare with me and my poor writing skills. Well, I'm going to be updating this every week, maybe on Thursdays? Or Fridays. I dunno. Sorry if there's any mistakes! I really wanted to publish this today. Anyways, you guys can check out my new story On Top Of The World :) It's Klaine and Brittana centric! Well, thanks for sticking up with me.  
****Keep Calm and Klaine On!  
~ Criss **


End file.
